


muffed ears (what you don't want to hear)

by meta4icalwhore



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meta4icalwhore/pseuds/meta4icalwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder<br/>inside your head than the winter of dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	muffed ears (what you don't want to hear)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired slightly by oh ms believer
> 
> 2nd fic ever and a kinda prequel to my first one. if people are interested maybe I'll make it a longer story but for now this is pretty much it. 
> 
> lowercase is intentional and feedback is welcome! I promise I have a longer fic coming soon

Josh was a secret, and he knew it. 

he didn't want to be, didn't ask for the one he loved to never be able to be with him. he didn't ask for the spitting insults and slurs, the ones that made him feel so dirty and disgusted with himself that he had to shower three times. 

Josh didn't want to be someone's skeleton in the closet anymore.

 

|-/

 

Tyler told him the news the night before the wedding. 

they were lying in bed, Tyler's head on Josh's stomach, both wearing nothing but the smell of sex. there was a soft breeze from the faintly opened window and Josh was almost asleep when Tyler suddenly spoke. 

"Josh?"

Josh murmured back, his eyes half lidded, "What is it, baby?"

Tyler tensed up and then words were just falling out of his mouth, forming an explanation that Josh didn't want to hear. Tyler's voice grew higher and more nervous, and Josh's hands that had been stroking Tyler's hair very slowly came to a stop. Josh had known this was coming but God, he didn't expect it so soon. why wasn't he warned? frost grew from his fingertips, languidly infecting him until he was lying stock still. 

"I have to," Tyler cried, over and over, making Josh's ears bleed. he was silent, his heartbeat nonexistent. 

he felt dead. 

Tyler rolled over, so he could look into Josh's slowly paling face. 

"Josh, love, please say something. you know this isn't what I want. I would do-" Tyler's eyes shone with tears and he choked back more. 

Josh felt numb.

why couldn't they just run away together? 

Tyler laughed humorlessly at that. "Josh, this isn't a- it can't-  _we_ aren't-" he trailed off, eyes pleading with Josh to please understand.

Josh closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on Twitter @xfilesjoshua


End file.
